


Drabbles.

by PridefulSinner



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, how do you tag?, i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stories I'm prompted to write from my tumblr. Currently, they're mostly Derica, but that's not a set ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days like today.

There are some days, when Derek actually has to get out of bed before the sun rises and do ‘important’ things, He’s got to run by the office of that architecture company he finally started and make sure things are running smoothing, he’s got to meet with clients and run by the bank and check and make sure the pack isn’t being a bunch of bumbling idiots like they have a tendency to sometimes do. Or well, like Scott and Stiles have the tendency to sometimes do, and poor Isaac usually get’s pulled in unexpectedly.

He climbs out of bed, slow and agile, barely making it move but it doesn’t stop his bed partner from letting out a slightly frustrated sigh as she curls into the warmth he leaves behind.

She’s the only one that gets to see his early morning smiles. “Go back to bed, Eri. It’s only 4:30.”

She hums softly, nuzzling her nose into his pillow and reaching out blindly with her hand, “Come back to bed, too early.”

Derek laughs, linking their fingers together and kisses her knuckles softly, his thumb brushing across the twin white-gold hands on her ring finger that he’d recently put there, the ones that claimed her officially his. “You get some sleep, I’ve got to head into the office.”

Erica huffs, pushing herself up slightly so that she’s staring at him with half-asleep warm brown eyes. “Party pooper.” She mumbled, giggling when he pulls her into his strong arms and kisses her softly on the lips.

“I know, but I Should be home early, Lydia and Jackson are supposed to be back tomorrow, and Cora said she’d be home tonight.”

Erica hums again, nodding and tucking her head in the crook of his shoulder. “Mk. Have fun at work.”

Derek laughs again, because his wife is currently a mess of tangled limbs wrapped around his body. “Er, I can’t even get up with you like this.”

He can feel the curl of her lips against his shoulder as she smiles. “Oh, no work for you then, Mr. Hale.” Her voice is heavy with sleep and she can barely muffle the yawn against his shoulder.

“I’ll come home for lunch, okay? Go back to bed.”

Erica huffs but doesn’t fight him as he disentangles their limbs and helps her settle in the warm dip in the bed that’s usually his, brushing her mess of blonde curls out of her face to kiss her forehead and go and get ready.

She’s already asleep before he even leaves the house.

It’s days like this, when Derek has to get up before the sun and be a responsible adult that Erica lounges around the house and does some online school work, she’s studying to actually do something with herself, she’s not sure what, but she wants to be more than a house wife, she’s not as smart as Lydia who is in her final year of Med school, or Jackson, who’s been a lawyer already for a year and a half. She’s too sensitive to work at the Vet’s like Isaac and Scott, and the Sheriff has his hands full enough with Stiles on the force, But she’s sure she can find something that fits her just right, but for now she’s content on just helping Derek at the office and keeping the pack in-line. She sends off an e-mail to Boyd, who decided he wanted to travel for a while, in-between on what he really wants to do with himself too. Even if the pack knows he’s not fooling anyone and will finally agree to that partnership Derek offered him a year ago.

Derek doesn’t make it home for lunch, but she drives to town and meets up with him and Stiles at the diner half-way between the Police station and the office for a burger and fries, she even sneaks the Sheriff a few when he swings by to pick up some fancy grilled chicken sandwich his son threw a hissy fit over when he had originally wanted a cheeseburger. Stiles’ glares were worth the warm hugs from the Sheriff, and if she stuck her tongue out stubbornly at the boy who’d become her best friend, well… No one had to know but them, and her Husband who was hiding his laughter behind his hand, she glared at him too.

When Derek comes home, tired and hungry Erica’s lounging on their bed, school book in her lap and just smiles at him, tilting her head up for a kiss before he leaves a trail of clothes on his way to the bathroom for a shower.

She rolls her eyes fondly at him, setting her book aside to pick up after him. Throwing his undershirt and slacks into the hamper before pulling on his long sleeved white dress-shirt, kicking off her own sleeper shorts and returning to the bed with her book.

It’s days like today, when Derek has to get up before the sun, that he enjoys coming home to his wife curled up studying in one of his dress-shirts, content with a playful grin tugging at her lips as he leans bare-chested against the door frame between their bedroom and bathroom, watching her with a smile.

It’s days like today, when he’s glad the horrors are behind him, and he’s got a happy future ahead of him. It’s particularly days like to today, when he gets to hear his wife giggle and squeal as he jumps on the bed covering her smiling face with kisses that he realizes, things aren’t always bad.


	2. Sleek hot muscle.

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Erica asked, looking over at Stiles with a hint of concern behind her warm brown eyes. Her friend just huffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the door jam of the dimly lit garage, the sun streaming in behind him.

“Yes, god. I’m sure, it’s as good as it’s gonna get without some TLC, and we got a damn good price on it too.”

Erica nodded, she knew all of this of course, but she was still apprehensive, scared that their brilliant plan would crash and Derek wouldn’t like the gift at all. The she-wolf sighed, pausing the semi-circle in which she was walking to look at Stiles again. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

She leveled him with a playful glare to which he just smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “What? I am, just calm down, Catwoman, he’ll love it okay? We didn’t all work our asses off to get this for nothing, okay? Besides, you’re the one delivering it, so…”

A small smirk quirked up on her own lips and she shrugged. “True, still….”

Stiles flailed, pushing himself off of the door jam and marching purposely over to the She-wolf, anchoring his hands on her shoulders. “Erica. Lorraine. Reyes. Stop it, everything is fine, he hasn’t a clue and he will love it, so get your happy lil ass goin’ or else Isaac and Scott are going to show up at the house and open their big mouths before you even show up.”

Erica sighed and nodded firmly. “Right, yeah. I’ll text you later, to let you know when it’s cool to drop by.”

Stiles nodded, releasing his grip on her shoulder. “You better, because seriously. Mental images, I just got rid of the last ones, please.”

“Not my fault you walked in on us.”

“I WENT INTO THE KITCHEN TO GET A SODA!”

Erica shrugged. “Technicalities.”

Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Get outta here, Reyes.”

Erica grinned and held her hand out, palm up with a smile.

Stiles smiled back, fishing his hand into his pocket to produce a key ring, placing them in her palm. “Now shoo.”

Erica laughed, her fingers wrapping around the keys in her hand as she skipped forward and pressed her lips to Stiles’ cheek, causing him to groan and scrub at his face to rid himself of the red-mark that was surely there.

“Get!”

“Bye Batman!”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Erica skip around the old car, sliding effortlessly behind the wheel, he left the garage as she slipped the key into the ignition.

The seats were sun-warmed old and cracked leather, but the engine purred to life as soon as she turned the key. She smiled fondly, hands caressing the steering wheel before she situated herself in the seat and closed the door, throwing the car in reverse and easing out of the garage.

It wasn’t a looker, not yet. But Erica and the pack had been able to see the beauty in it’s very bones, that… and they all could see a certain sour-alpha sitting behind the wheel. The seats were worn, the leather cracked and faded, but it was comfortable. The radio still crackled to life and worked, and the engine wasn’t too old, the guy they got it from had updated it about ten years ago.

They’d all been looking for someway to pay Derek back, and they saw it in the car. Originally, Boyd and Isaac wanted to fix it up themselves, but it was Stiles, Erica and Lydia that convinced them it would be nice to let Derek have something to work on, something they could all work on together.

In the end, the boys agreed to only get new tires and put them on themselves, if only for the sake of being able to drive it up to the old Hale house, where Derek spent most of his days working on rebuilding.

It took them a few months and Lydia’s persuasive skills to get the guy to sell it to them a few thousand dollars cheaper than what he originally wanted, but they were happy. Erica couldn’t wait to see Derek’s face.

She eased the old car onto the dirt road and brought it up the drive. No doubt Derek was confused by her scent tangled with that of an unfamiliar car, and it’d take him only a few minutes to run out and see what was up.

She could see Isaac and Boyd perched on the roof, laying down the bricks for the new fireplace, she could make out their faint grins at one another as she threw the car in park and waggled her fingers at them in greeting.

Derek came out of the house, denim hanging low on his jeans, his t-shirt being used as a rag to wipe off the dirt and grime on his hands, he hadn’t bothered to look up as he spoke her name. “Erica?”

She raised a brow, tilting her head out the window and wolf-whistled at the sight before her.

She could hear the boys chuckling and couldn’t keep the grin off of her face as Derek finally looked up. “You’re impossib-” his sentence stopped a moment as he took in his girlfriend and the car she showed up in. “-le” He finished lamely, jogging down the steps as she pushed her aviators on top of her head and turned the car off, climbing out and leaning her hip against the door.

“What’s this?” He questioned, looking at her with a raised brow as his hand trailed across the hood before he came to stand before her.

“A present.” She grinned, shrugging her shoulder as she trailed her hands up his arms when he placed his own at her hips.

“Oh? From who?”

“Isaac, and Boyd.”

She could hear the faint growl building in the alpha’s throat and she grinned at the twin ‘thunks’ that meant the other two were listening in. “And Scott, and Stiles.” She continued, it didn’t stop the growl.

“And Jackson.” If anything, that made it worse, and her grin wider. “And Lydia and Allison.” The growl stopped and his brows knitted together a bit. “And Me.” She finished, pressing a kiss to his lips lightly as she pressed the key into his palm. “to you."

“Happy Birthday, Der. We know it’s late, but…”

Derek was too busy staring at the key in hand and the car beside him. “You guys…”

She nodded, moving away so that she could perch on the hood of the car. “Mhm, it needs some work, but we thought you’d like it.”

Derek grinned, “You guys got me a car?”

She laughed, nodding again. “No Der, it’s a pony.”

He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her head aside.

“You guys got me an old car.”

“Mhmm a 69 Chevy Camaro to be exact.” She grinned, looking up from the hood to him.

“Fuck.”

Erica laughed, actually threw her head back and laughed, long blonde curls brushing the faded black paint of the Camaro’s hood.

Her laughter was disrupted by a yelp as she suddenly had a hot mass of alpha-muscle on her as Derek pounced on her to kiss her soundly in thanks.

“Thank y-.”

“OH MAN, AGAIN?! GOD DAMN IT BOYD, YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE!”

Derek’s head fell into the crook of Erica’s shoulder as both their bodies shook with laughter.

“IT WAS UNTIL TWO SECONDS AGO, MAN.”

“Sorry Batman.” Erica shrugged, running her fingers loosely through Derek’s hair before he pushed himself away from her to share those weird-bro hugs with Stiles and Scott as he thanked them as well.

“Don’t lie to me, Catwoman. You’re not sorry at all.”

Erica just shrugged, pushing herself off of the car to join the others. Boyd and Isaac having come down from the roof to join the others as all the boys surrounded the car, talking all kinds of car lingo she didn’t understand.

She could see it brought back to it’s full glory, sleek black paint, sun-warmed leather seats, the faintest hint of red in the details, sleek and hot and muscle, just like the man who held the keys in his hand. She grinned again, and wrapped her arms around Derek’s middle, kissing his shoulder blade as he and Scott debated over the upgrades the car would need.

He squeezed her hand lightly as he continued to point out why Scott was, for the millionth time, wrong.

Erica just rolled her eyes, and pulled away moving to join Allison and Lydia who were bringing drinks out of the cooler and sitting beneath one of the large trees in the front yard.

The girls all sat contently, legs stretched out before them as they watched the boys talk-shop. Erica was happy. These people were more than her friends, they were her family a little more rough around the edges, but they were hers and she loved them all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://goldeneyedreyes.tumblr.com/post/56752612555/sleek-hot-muscle


	3. Green Monster.

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she watched the scene unfold before her. She knew she was overacting but that… Girl, well… If looks could kill, she’d have been dead five minutes ago.

"You’re Jealous, aren’t you?" Stiles asked as he slid back into booth placing the ridiculously fruity drink Erica had wanted in front of her.

"No." She growled out, picking up the drink and taking a sip, her eyes still glued to the pair in front of her.

"You so are, When are you just gonna tell him?"

"Shut up, Stiles. I’m not jealous!"

Stiles held his hands up defensively. “Sure, okay. Whatever you say, Catwoman. I won’t bother you anymore, hey is that Danny? I think that’s Danny, I’m going to go say Hi. Be back, don’t you know… maim anyone while I’m away."

Erica fixed her glare on him a moment and Stiles quickly got up and scurried across the room to where Danny stood with another boy, clearly unamused by Stiles’ sudden appearance.

Erica sat there for a little while, nursing the drink in front of her and trying not to look at what’s going on in front of her, but it was hard because she just… kept touching him, and he wasn’t doing anything about it, he let her, flashed a little smirk and just let her.

"You know, Green isn’t a very appealing color on you." This time it was Lydia who slide gracefully into the booth, strawberry blonde curls laying flawlessly over her right shoulder.

Erica fixes her with an umamused stare. “I’m not even wearing green."

Lydia looks up from her compact where she was fixing her already flawless lipstick. “Oh honey, I know. But the jealousy is practically making you green."

Erica throws her hands in the air exasperatedly. “I am not jealous!"

 

Lydia purses her lips. “Of course not, have fun…. just sitting here then."

Erica groans, and pinches the bridge of her nose as Lydia gets up to re-join whatever flavor of the week it is this time as another body settles in the seat across from her.

She doesn’t even look up, the smells of the club have made her nose all wonky and while she can smell her friends and her pack, they’re a bit distorted, and she can’t really tell who it is in front of her, but she can tell their friend not foe, which means they’re probably here to say something about her being jealous. Which she wasn’t.

“I swear to god, if you so much as mutter the word jealous or jealousy, I will rip your throat out with my teeth and feed it to Isaac’s rabbit."

The amused chuckle makes her look up and the object of her not-jealousy is sitting in front of her, a cold beer bottle between his hands as his brow arches at her quizzically. “Rabbits are vegetarian’s."

"Yeah, well… fuck you." She sighs, slouching back in her chair and pulling her drink along with her.

Derek just laughs, bringing his beer bottle to his lips and taking a sip watching as she toys with her straw.

"So, why are you going to rip someones throat out if they mention jealousy?"

"No reason, just.. nevermind." She turns her head away, and slides out of the booth. “I have to go to the bathroom."

Derek knows she’s lying, can hear the skip in her heart beat, but he lets her go, lips pursed before he gets up to follow after her. The same girl from earlier quickly saddles up to his side. “Hey! I thought you said you were leaving?"

Derek internally groans, he listens to the group once about being nice to people and it gains him a leech. He sighs. “Guess not, my friends want to stick around." He gestures with his beer bottle to the group, her eyes takes them in and she wrinkles her nose up. “Well, lucky for me then, come dance?"

 

"I told you, I’m not intestested." Derek sighed.

"Just one dance?"

Derek was about to turn her down again, when another voice broke in.  
"He said No, bitch."

Erica stood there, hands crossed beneath her chest in all her leather and high-heeled wearing glory. Brown eyes just on this side of human, glaring at the girl who squeezed Derek’s arm a bit tighter.

"and you are?" She raised her chin, defiantly, even though Derek could smell her fear, he hid his smirk behind his beer bottle, brow raised at Erica as he took a sip.

"Your worst nightmare if you don’t leave my boyfriend alone, now go away."

The girl sputtered, releasing Derek’s arm and stared at him wide-eyed. “Boyfriend?!"

He just shrugged. “I told you I wasn’t interested."

Erica saunters up to him, and he places his arm over her shoulder.

The girl whose name he never even remembered storms off, and Derek laughs lightly, turning to the blonde next to him. “Boyfriend?"

Erica just huffed, looking away. “It got her to go away, didn’t it?"

"So you were jealous, Erica. Why didn’t you say something?"

"I’m not jealous!" She huffed damn near close to stomping her foot, her tantrum was silenced though when his arms wrapped around her again, and his lips were pressed to hers.

"Sure you weren’t" He mumbled against her lips.

She huffed, wrapping her arm around his neck. “Shut up, asshole I wasn’t jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://goldeneyedreyes.tumblr.com/post/56849036183/green-monster

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original post here at http://goldeneyedreyes.tumblr.com/post/56666921318/derica-drabble


End file.
